This disclosure relates to providing query suggestions based upon previous queries in a session.
A search engine can allow a user to provide a search query for which search results are returned in response. In some examples, search engines can provide suggestions to the user based upon the search query the user entered. For example, some search engines provide search query suggestions based upon the current search query. However, these suggestions are often ignored because they are based solely upon the popularity of the search queries associated with the current search query.